Vongola Halloween (Power Inheritance Ceremony)
by Akainokami
Summary: (Related with Tsuna's Not that Innocent And is a "One-Shot") At the struck of 12 AM, the ghosts in Namimori will turn solid and roam the area once more. This also means that Tsuna has to take combat with a thousand souls just to earn what's rightfully his. All (deceased) Vongola bosses and first gen guardians come out and play with Little oblivious Tsuna!


**Short skit related to Tsuna isn't that Innocent. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Vongola Style Halloween**

**November 2**

**11:59 PM**

"Hmm..." The brunette silently waits, looking as the full moon reach the sky's center. The clouds were gone and the skies were awfully red, but to the child he didn't seem to mind. Most people in this town would think of this as an omen and stop to go outside, others would not notice this because they are praying for their deceased ones. This boy, however, was outside at his backyard, making sure to prepare a full feast (even though his latest nanny died very recently from some freak accident) for today's special day, All Soul's Day.

*DING!*

"_It's finally time._" A man's voice said, Tsuna nodded in agreement and closed his eyes, waiting for something to happen.

"You can open your eyes now." A woman told him, making Tsuna open his eyes to see his new guests.

"Everyone!" Tsuna cheered, going towards the group of people who-out-of-nowhere came on to his backyard. "Who will I meet this time?"

"Well, well, well~" The blonde said, watching as everyone received a hug from their favorite boy. "I'm glad Decimo is growing up so fast~" The small brunette puffed his cheeks, folding his arms in a crossed way. "That was a compliment not an insult Tsunayoshi-kun~"

"This really brings back some memories." A man with a fancy mustache and top hat said, dressed in black like the other men. "Especially when Decimo was able to defeat all one thousand foes."

"Che!" A man with long hair tied and with pointy sideburns at the end, the person most distant from the group gathering. "Are you forgetful or something? That event only happened last year idiot."

"Papa Ricardo!" The brunette, after hugging the blonde, came to the lone man and hugged him. Hugging his leg as he showed his teary eyes. "Are you angry at Tsuna?"

"No, he isn't." A man with brown hair and facial hair replied for the man, causing the cute boy to face him instead. "That's just how Ricardo shows his affection to his love ones Decimo."

"Oh." Tsuna blinked his tears away, smiling happily again . "I love you too Papa~!" The said man looked away, his expression hidden from the darkness. The others felt a pang of jealousy, but hid it. Tsuna felt this and removed from his hug, going back to the others. "Don't worry! Tsuna loves you all too~!"

"Aww~" The man with the black top hat cooed, along with the others. They knew what the boy said was really from the heart so Primo, being the first one to recover, was the one who answered for all of them. "Thank you Decimo." Tsuna only showed yet another happy grin at them to prove their point.

"We're here with the guests Primo." A man with two black small fins on his head said, followed by a man with grey hair who wore a monocle.

"Good." The blonde known as Primo replied back, facing at the small brunette again. "Are you ready Decimo?"

"Un!" The boy answered happily, pulling out white wool mittens and wearing it. "I'm ready!"

"I wonder if you can break your record of forty minutes." A man with one red tattoo on the center of his forehead and has fairly short blonde hair questioned, appearing from thin air as well. "Last time, you were hesitant. Thinking that your enemies are alive and living."

"Of course he can." A woman with black hair and a flowery tattoo on her face boasted, coming from behind the small brunette to lift up from the air. "Knowing him, he's our Decimo. We trained him ourselves haven't we? So stop underestimating him!"

"I agree with Daniela." A woman with one huge hat supported, taking the boy from her companion's arms. "Tsuna-kun! I'll be the person to introduce to you your new playmates~!"

"Yay!" The boy named Tsuna clapped, being cuddled by the woman at the same time. "Thank you Mama Luce~!"

"Now Luce." Primo warned her, sensing other worldly spirits coming that could come any second now. "Promise me you didn't bring any psychopaths in the challenge.."

"Uhm..." Luce moved from the group, not answering the other's question.

"Luce!"

"Fine I did!" Luce revealed, still hugging the boy close to her arms. "But Tsuna-kun can clearly handle them. Right?"

"?" Tsuna's huge brown doe-like eyes looked at them with question, making their suspicion worsen.

"We have to stop this." Primo stated, but was held back by a red-head red eyes and a red tattoo that looks like a scorching flame, he is regarded as one of Primo's guardian. "Let me go G.!"

"Papa G.?" Tsuna asked, staring at him with confused eyes. "Were are the others?"

"They're busy." G. answered, realizing his mistake when he turned to see a teary-eyed child. "But they'll try to come as early as possible so cheer up kid." When the storm guardian was sure that the child accepted his excuse, he dragged his captive forcibly inside the room, arguing with him along the way.

"G.! You don't understand!"

"Stop worrying Primo. The kid can handle."

"But! He needs my protection!"

"Stop fathering him. He needs to grow up!"

"I am your boss! You can't do this to me!"

"This is for your own good."

"Tsuna is my responsibility too! I have to watch over him at all times."

"You said that too while you were escaping the meeting. You're running out of excuses are you?"

"..."

"I'm right ain't I?"

"You win this round."

"Should I be happy or scared?" (In a sarcastic tone)

"It depends on you."

"So..." Tsuna said once the two men entered the house with some food with them, he faced Luce with a curious expression. "Who are they?" Then Tsuna pointed on the 'bunch' of people who arrived magically as well on his backyard.

"You met some of them already." Luce answered, pointing at those people waving at them with a smile and a gun hung on their backs. Luce held Tsuna's hand strongly as they went deeper in the new crowd. The first person they bumped into was a man with Mongolian armor, black hair and was holding a long sword. He was riding on a brown well-armed horse which instantly grew fond of Tsuna.

"Meet Atilla the mafia killer." Luce whispered, nudging Tsuna towards the man. When the man faced Tsuna with his evil killer intent, Tsuna giggled. When he swung his Roman cavalry spatha, Tsuna caught it and flung it away like a fly. Clearly, the man was filled with shock, anger and admiration on this deeds so he spoke.

"Who are you?"

"Decimo!" Tsuna answered back, eye to eye contact with the man while smiling. The first time he did this was that he promised his family that he should stick with his code name, Decimo. "I'm your opponent of today."

"Ahh!" He responded, realizing that the boy was right, but he didn't expect the boy to be so young. "Attila met lots of men who he slayed. All of them, cowards but you...Attila likes your guts. Don't let Attila down."

"I'd say the same to you." Tsuna's reply earned him a warm pat on the head. Luce then pulled him away to another person.

"That wasn't so bad right?" Luce asked, Tsuna shrugged. "What's the matter?"

"Why is he always reffering to himself?" Tsuna wondered, looking up at his parent.

"You can say..." Luce had a sweat drop, looking side to side, finding for the next person. "Attila doesn't really know how to speak Japanese properly."

"Oh~" Tsuna nods in approval, humming a soft tune as they walked.

"Next stop is Vlad the impaler.." Tsuna met a tall man with long black curly hair with a mustache and in battle armor. Just like the last person, Tsuna bowed down as a sign of respect.

"Vat is the meaning of this?" The man asked Luce which sighed. "Don't tell me I am going to fight with this child."

"Yes, yes you vill." Tsuna answered back with the same accent as the elder man, causing him to duck from the man's Rapier he swung out from his Scabard.

"Don't insult me child." The man threatened, but Tsuna just smiled it away. Like the ball of sunshine he is.

"I know you're sad." Tsuna commented, the man's eyes widened. "It was the boyars fault right?"

"How did you know-" Tsuna couldn't hear his reply as Luce once again dragged him off to the others.

"Tsuna-kun." Luce whispered to Tsuna, Tsuna looks at her with innocence. "How did you know what his past life was?"

"Intuition!" Tsuna cheered, Luce just laughed and continued on her way.

"This is the last person before you fight." The Sky Acrobaleno explained, pointing at a man wearing roman armor, shield and weapon. "Meet Nero, the Anti-Christian Assassin."

"Greetings." He answered, Tsuna just blinked at him and nodded.

"..."

"..."

'What are they doing?' Luce looks back and forth, watching as the two communicate nonverbal, only through the use of the eyes.

"You are indeed a worthy opponent Decimo." Nero finally spoke, bowing slightly at Tsuna, Luce jaw dropped when he did this and she quickly moved the brunette away from the area.

"What did you talk about?" Luce interrogated, Tsuna didn't reply back until he finally left the crowd.

"Nero and I had a formal chat on how to gain the opponents trust." Tsuna continued on, looking at his mittens. "Death isn't the worst punishment right?"

"Okay then..." Luce looked around until she found a microphone. "Ready?"

A soft orange flame emerged from his forehead and surrounded his hands. The mittens were now turned into black gloves, metals are attached to it for extra protection.

"The Power Inheritance will now begin, however, let us hear Decimo's reply to everyone committed to try to kill him." Luce puts the microphone to Tsuna's direction. As Tsuna took the microphone calmly, all his competitors were watching his every movement. Tsuna smiled devilishly, the microphone slowly disappearing due to the heat. Everyone heard his statement fully even as the battle started.

"If you want to defeat me so badly then** do it with your dying will.**"

* * *

**3:55 AM**

"I told you he would beat it!" Daniela said, boasting while they were all in the food area. After the battle, Tsuna received tons of compliments from his opponents on how he defeated them.

"Thirty minutes..." Primo uttered to his living descendant. "I'm sorry for letting you do this, Decimo."

"It's for his own good damn it." Ricardo retorted, away from his bloodline family, eating a piece of sushi. "Stop acting like a pacifist."

"Why aren't you sleepy yet Decimo?" The old man with the monocle from awhile ago asked, Tsuna shrugged, also not knowing the answer.

"He's a night person Vongola Sesto." A man wearing edo period clothes came along with; a detective, one green-haired landlord and an extremely priest.

"Papa Alaude and Knuckle!" Tsuna rushed to them, hugging them by the legs. The green-haired landlord was left alone, feeling depressed and rejected.

"What about me Vongola?" The landlord asked with a tone of sadness. Tsuna heard this and immediately disappeared, jumping at him like a wrestler.

"Why would I forget about Lampo-nii?" Tsuna cuddled his 'brother', making the others stare at Lampo with a hint of overprotectiveness.

"I extremely prayed for your safety Decimo!" The priest said, flinging the brunette off the landlord. "Those were some extreme moves you did there!"

"I learned from Papa Primo, Secondo, Terzo, Quarto, Quinto, Sesto, Settimo and Mama Daniela!" Tsuna answered bubbly, waving his hand like a child he is.

*DING!*

"_Time to go now everybody!_" Primo declared as everyone except the boy turn transparent.

"_Let's fight next year Decimo._"

"_As expected of the candidates of Vongola Decimo..._"

"_Beloved by all Vongola Bosses, this child holds a bright future._"

"_You have great potential for being an assassin, too bad you might become a boss instead._"

When most of the people vanish, the small brunette was left alone with his fellow family members and guardians. What Tsuna did first was yawn, followed by going near his favorite father.

"_You must be tired from all that fighting._" Tsuna nodded, his eyes betraying him as it started to close, holding the other's hand firmly, Tsuna was starting to fall.

"_I got you._" Primo said, lifting Tsuna off the ground bridal style, going back inside the room. When he was at the verge of really entering the house, he paused and looked back at them. "_Can you clean the place up? I sense that Tsunayoshi-kun's next caretaker is coming..._"

"_Another one to slaughter._" Ricardo muttered, jumping up from the ground to the wall to go check on the person's background info. Primo just shook his head, not wanting to think on why his next in line head has a destructive manner of protecting their descendant.

"_Take a good rest Decimo._" Primo said in a soft tone which he didn't know that Tsuna was still awake. "_You are my true successor after all..._"

Tsuna frowned, eyes closed as he was being carried to his bed. Tsuna knew what this was about and even though he liked them all, there was a nagging voice in his head who was against his fathers' (excluding Primo) ideals.

**'But I don't want to be in the mafia...'**

* * *

**Happy All Souls' and Saints' Day Everyone! ^^**


End file.
